


失忆蝴蝶

by zhanshan076



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanshan076/pseuds/zhanshan076
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4





	失忆蝴蝶

失忆蝴蝶  
  
*半现实向  
  
-1-  
  
“又复发了？”  
  
裴珠泫皱着眉，推了推眼镜，瞪大眼睛问。  
  
“是的。数据显示，涩琪xi的病近期会越来越严重。您要做好心理准备。”  
  
接过几页满是字的病历，裴珠泫认真地看。  
  
十年。和康涩琪从相识到如今，一起经历过的几千个日子。她现在已经可以坦然地接受了。从“怎么会有这样的病”，到“原来真的会有这样的病”。  
  
  
罗曼蒂克消亡症。  
  
患者的浪漫基因会随着时间推移逐渐消失，短则几天，长则几年、几十年。严重的患者发病周期、程度均无定数，甚至会出现情绪失控、选择性失忆、酗酒、自残等不良症状。发病时，患者将产生含有厌世感、性冷感、自我怀疑等情绪的多种反常表现。通常受影响最大的是患者的伴侣，严重的发病情况会强烈影响到身边的人。  
  
  
这是康涩琪确诊时，医生在病历单上给出的解释。当然后面跟了一大段安慰人的话，裴珠泫没有心思去听。最后坐在旁边的经纪人告诉她，医生的意思是按时服药就能治好，公司认为并不会影响艺人生涯，但是私生活影响较大。末了还跟她说没关系的，其实和抑郁症差不多，又转过头去和另外三个妹妹说你们都别太担心，好好陪着她就行。  
  
“不影响艺人生涯就是没关系吗？什么叫和抑郁症差不多？”她听见金艺琳大声问，红着眼说涩琪姐姐现在有多痛苦哥你又不是不知道，怎么能说出这样的话。经纪人还在好说歹说的解释，她用力攥紧手里的病历单，黑着脸把门摔上走出去。  
  
看着白纸上的这段字，看了又看、看了又看，再抬头看坐在自己旁边的康涩琪。对方低着头，压低棒球帽的帽檐，又像往常紧张的时候一样掰着指节，想说的话躲在口罩里。  
  
裴珠泫于是用力地捏康涩琪的手，再用力握住。她看见康涩琪抬起头，帽檐下藏着的眼睛像在叹气。她的眼睛也跟着红得委屈。  
  
她再用力，扯出一个难看的想哭的微笑。  
  
“没关系的，不要想说对不起。”  
  
  
那时候是这样。听到确诊的消息，听到别人的解释，再摔门走出去，好像已经是很久以前。  
  
其实康涩琪对很多事都已经记忆模糊了。比如上次回归具体是什么时候，哪个行程里自己说过什么话，最近严重到有时候练习中途也会忘记下一步要干什么。而如今这种程序再走一遍，当时的记忆却很清晰，身边所有人的动作表情都清清楚楚地被刻在脑海里。  
  
就算想忘掉也忘不掉。偏偏是这件事。  
  
只是这次是裴珠泫单独带她来。她还是习惯性地戴着帽子坐在等候室掰着指节，等医生和裴珠泫谈话完。  
  
然而这次裴珠泫坐到她身边，因用力而泛白的手再覆上来的那一瞬间，康涩琪有了想挣脱开的冲动。  
  
“我好累。姐姐。”  
  
最后她犹豫了很久还是作罢，在长久沉默的空气中开口，再慢慢低下头。  
  
  
-2-  
  
回宿舍的路上康涩琪一直看着窗外出神。  
  
从前说自己干过最坏的事情是练习生时期偷跑到汉江边吃拉面。晚上回去和珠泫姐姐小小声说，我们以后要是有车就好了，想偷偷跑去哪里就跑去哪里。对方笑着说好，又和她看着练习室的镜子里的自己拉勾，说但是考驾照好麻烦。你以后有车了，一定要载我。  
  
说来有些好笑，现在反倒是裴珠泫载着她。自己明明是什么都想尝试的性子，到最后却没了这个打算。甚至当时被问到觉得最难拿到驾照的成员，也因为想到以前的事笑着写下了姐姐的名字。而珠泫姐姐为什么会改变主意呢。  
  
好像很多事情都不一样了。  
  
  
“下个星期你生日，有想要的礼物吗。”  
  
红灯的时候驾驶位上的裴珠泫停下偶尔瞥过去的眼光正正经经地扭头看着她想说什么，直到信号灯变成绿色，重新转回头去才开口。  
  
“姐姐有时间吗。”康涩琪收回向外看的视线，低下去看自己的手，慌慌张张地又补上一句，“……前辈那边。”  
  
裴珠泫愣住。  
  
  
  
自己和现在的男友交往有一段时间了，是她们的前辈，比她大几岁。人长得清秀端正，对她是很有包容性的好，也有担当，相处起来自然舒服。特别在哪里呢，大概是想到他心情会好些。但想要说点别的，也仅限于此。  
  
他初次驱车送自己回宿舍的时候被难得都在宿舍的妹妹们撞见，于是热火朝天不管不顾地顺带正式介绍了一番。男人大方地留下闲聊一会之后又大方地离开，裴珠泫记得自己不好意思地挽了挽耳边的碎发在门前和他像所有恋人一样依依不舍地道别，转头时客厅里只剩朴秀荣坐着看她，带着惯常那副似笑非笑的样子。  
  
“对了，刚刚和前辈聊天，他和涩琪姐姐生日好近。”  
  
说了几句不痛不痒的话，但裴珠泫觉得朴秀荣只是为了丢下最后这一句，然后又带着有些戏谑的笑走开。  
  
“是吗。” 她等听见房门被关上的声音才后知后觉。  
  
  
现在也是。听到康涩琪提到男人的名字才后知后觉想到当时，不合时宜地闪回一遍。  
  
  
「我十九岁吗？二十岁。从那时候开始每年都跟涩琪一起过生日。」  
  
电影片段播到末尾时脑海里突然蹦出自己说过的这样一句话，伴随着充满爱意的注视和吹灭烛光闭眼许愿的那很多个交叠的瞬间。只是她看不清望向她的那张脸。  
  
用力眨眨眼，出神到踩了急刹。  
  
  
“说什么呢。陪你过生日。”皱起的眉在开口前放松下来，顺道把车泊在路边的空位。  
  
“想去汉江边。”  
  
轻飘飘的话落下来，像是在叹气。  
  
“那天晚上吗？”  
  
“想现在去。”  
  
康涩琪摇头，然后轻轻阖上眼再睁开，轻翘的睫毛颤颤地抖了几下。

她偷偷瞄旁边闭上眼睛的人，偶然间仿佛看到了几千天前对方站在江边路灯下面的影子。像一帧很快翻页的画面，转瞬即逝。

「你以后有车了，一定要载我。」  
  
想起这句话的瞬间，裴珠泫忍住想要发笑的冲动，用力握紧方向盘。  
  
那句话怎么说来着，造化弄人。为什么会变成这样呢。她们。  
  
“好。”

她听见自己的心颤抖着，一如几秒前蝴蝶扑闪的双翅。  
  
  
  
  
-3-  
  
首尔二月的风很凉。夜幕正要降临，有无数行色匆匆，趴在栏杆上倒不招人注目。  
  
把偷偷跑去便利店买的热咖啡塞进康涩琪手里，裴珠泫轻轻哈一口气，“喝了会暖一些。”  
  
“谢谢姐姐。”  
  
“……又说这些。”  
  
不好意思地把渔夫帽帽檐拉高，啜一口咖啡之后眯了眯眼。风吹得康涩琪身上略显宽大的衣物飘摇着，单薄的身线影影绰绰，勾勒出易碎品的形状。  
  
裴珠泫总觉得对方有话想说。猜不出所以然，最后选择悄悄把步子挪近一点，和她一起往江面看。  
  
间或有几只飞鸟掠过她们的视野，点一下水又往远方飞。  
  
有部中国电影是怎么说来着，康涩琪想。说世界上有种鸟是没有脚的，它们只能飞，飞啊飞，飞累了在风里睡觉，一直到死才落地。  


有时候也会觉得自己是一只无脚鸟。  
  
练习生生活看不到尽头的时候，被人问到什么时候出道，就一边飞一边回答我也不知道。声带小结唱不了歌就换个方向飞，拣起舞蹈。站在舞台上也是，拼了命地飞，没有想过最高点摔下来最痛。  
  
如果这里飞不过去，就绕远飞。现在要飞不动了，也要拼了命地振翅，让别人看不出征兆。  
  
再难逾越的高墙也好，都不是阻碍。  
  
飞过去就好了。这几乎是她待人接物的人生信条。唯独在面对裴珠泫的时候，好像不是这样。  
  
从练习生到同组合出道的十余年，从相识到相伴。不知道为什么，和裴珠泫一起度过的时间像是一条看不到底的战线。

很长。悠长。有时候甚至觉得是冗长的。  
  
她是自己唯独飞不过去的墙吗，又好像不是。

不知道从什么时候开始，也不知道怎么说才好。比如自己的手搭上对方的肩膀似是在拍什么欲求不得的电视剧慢镜头。比如打雷之前闪电出现在眼前的那一秒会想到姐姐害怕，但站在对方门前犹豫好久。搭上去推开门都是很简单的事情，是她自己飞不过去，最后把罪名归为心虚。

烟花绽放，万家灯火。很多颗星星下面，她捂住对方的耳朵，在裴珠泫惊惧的眼底看不见的地方忍着亲吻她那颗泪痣的冲动，转而轻轻吐一句“没关系的”，安慰别人的同时更多是在安慰自己。  
  
也许裴珠泫是那只鸟，她才是那一道墙。  
  
  
“要天黑了。想回去吗？”

不知道哪来的耐心陪着站了这么久，甚至一句多话也没有说。裴珠泫问。  
  
“抱我一下吧。”

康涩琪沙哑着说。裴珠泫侧着看，她鼻尖红红，眼睛垂下去，看不清是因为风还是别的什么。

“嗯？”  
  
“礼物。”

“就是这个吗？只要这个？”

对方很快地接连点了点头。  
  
裴珠泫就把咖啡放在脚边，踮起脚往前靠过去，整个人都在她怀抱里。

用力环住康涩琪的腰。向上摩挲到瘦削的背，指尖碰到凸起的漂亮的蝴蝶骨的那一刻，眼角突然发酸。湿掉。

好像要抓不住了。感觉到康涩琪总是温柔的手轻轻撩开她后颈的头发去碰藏着的肌肤，再顺着脊椎滑到腰际箍住的漫长过程里，她这样想。

她突然想要畅快地呻吟。

然后又想，或者从来都是要飞的，蝴蝶。会比停不住脚而又四处盘桓的鸟先飞。

-4-

那天晚上，很多颗星星下面，她在很久以后推开了康涩琪的房门。

康涩琪少有反锁的习惯。但裴珠泫今天才来得及想起，自己从来没有问过她缘由。

药物堆砌的睡眠是表面安稳其实可悲的模样，裴珠泫开夜灯认认真真地把康涩琪的眉眼描摹一遍。像一只可怜瑟缩的小兽，苍白的唇色衬得自己的那份红得更为艳丽。

你难过的话，我也会难过。

她咬掉上唇的死皮，把锈味吞下去，关掉灯离开的时候没有掩上门。

生日当天康涩琪不在宿舍。晚上结束拍摄她自作主张把蛋糕买好，鬼使神差地想做一锅面片汤在饭桌前等人到齐，做完才被金艺琳小声提醒。

“涩琪姐姐今天早上去日本啦。姐姐不知道吗，她早几天说的，因为生病耽误了很久的solo，说是不想再拖了，要好好准备发表。还说忙完想待在那边养病呢。

“不过我也搞不懂她干嘛要挑生日的时候去。”

金艺琳低头吃着东西。朴秀荣划着手机悄悄抬头，看不清裴珠泫的表情。

“我不知道。 

“让欧巴把行程发给我。”

她不明不白地就放下筷子。

“姐姐怎么会不知道。应该比所有人都清楚才对。” 

朴秀荣丢下暧昧不清的话，把她手腕抓住。转身打开康涩琪房门的动作和戏谑的笑容一如当初，却平添了些许无奈和怨气。

姐姐早应该知道的。

姐姐才不是不知道这件事。

朴秀荣把压在康涩琪最爱的那台胶片相机皮套下的牛皮信封拿到裴珠泫面前。上面端端正正标好了日期，气味和字迹一起飘进眼里。

隐约的直觉，她觉得正好是那天。

她才晓得自己忘掉了康涩琪那天的一切。言语，动作和表情。或者也许是记的太清楚，才会什么都记不得。

她愣神很久，之后突然手忙脚乱地按亮手机。电话很快就被打通，她用力握紧拳头。

“分手吧。”她听见自己说，“没有。我说分手。”

“是我的错。”

关机。

做完这些不过是几分钟内的事情，声线冷静得一反往常。

朴秀荣靠在门上看着裴珠泫出神，而裴珠泫出神地看着那封信。

姐姐说是她的错，恐怕不只是对男人说的。她想。

“涩琪姐姐写信的时候，我才知道她最近哭都是不出声的。

“还有…… 其实也不是你的错。姐姐。”

转身离开的时候，她别扭地摸着鼻子掩上了房门。

-5-

「珠泫姐姐：

你好。

如果你能看到这封信，大概是秀荣憋不住了才转交给你的吧。虽然她不知道发生了什么，但她那么聪明，应该也猜得出一点。今天不想吃药，也没有吃，才能落笔。因为怕出事，拜托秀荣在旁边看着，这样开始写了。也许是一封永远不会传达给你的信。  
  
从前练习生的时候问过相不相信平行世界这样的话，当时的我们都有些不好意思的点头说相信，也许在那时的我们看来，平行世界的我们已经在舞台上闪闪发光了。后来和姐姐一起出道，几千个日子，现在想起来也像一个平行世界的梦一样。

有人说梦是反的。而我分不清什么时候的我才是真正快乐的。姐姐大概没有看放送吧，有人和我说你不要喜欢坏人就好了，我想了想之后点头，说对我很好的人对别人也很好，不是吗。有时候想，要是我们都没有出道就好了。或者我们一直停在那个时候就好了。这样姐姐可以只对我一个人好，只在我面前当坏人。你的世界如果只有我就好了。

也不是没有交往过，有和你们说，他对我很好，很喜欢我。是很温柔的类型，从来没有脾气。姐姐当时表情和往常很不一样，但我看不明白。也许那时候就得病了。病历单我看过，说最受影响的是我的伴侣。反而在他面前我要装作若无其事，他偶尔会觉察到不对，但也不知道怎么做。

我想一路相伴的我们够不够资格称上伴侣这个词呢。唯独在你面前，我现在好像变了一个人。明明你也不是第一次交往，我看过的场景来来去去，但是还是这样觉得——我也说不上什么缘故，是不是出于私心呢，或者从病患的角度看。我觉得他配不上你。他们都配不上你。所以我才偷偷跑回房间，好在你没有看见。（好在我没有看见你有没有看见。）

我好难过。我难过的话，姐姐也会难过吗。

对不起，我太语无伦次了。」

  
中间被撕掉了一部分。裴珠泫右手摸到不整齐的撕痕往下看，已经到结尾。

「神只给我一封信的时间。很希望这封信永远不会写完才好，写信的时候时光可以倒流，是我们在练习生的双层床上铺藏好零食，我能帮你擦掉嘴角的饼干屑的时候。这时候你好像只是我一个人的。可惜我实在是太不会说话了，一时间想不到还要说什么好，所以总有结束的时候。读完这封信，再用力眨眨眼，姐姐就会回去。我也会回去。  
  
记得要用力眨眼。

姐姐知道的吧，不用我说出口也知道的话。  
  
我爱你。

我爱你。姐姐。」

  
裴珠泫看着被涂掉的第一遍爱意，在酸涩里用力眨眼，掉不出眼泪。

-6-

春天。日本的某处教堂。康涩琪趁人少时来到。

记忆缺席太多，而她脑海里现在只能想起斯洛文尼亚的那个庞大的钟。

“我想问，我对她的爱到底是什么呢。”

她支支吾吾地问。是陪伴。是遗憾。是随时随地，是每时每刻。

“虽然不知道您指的是谁，但主告诉我——” 神父笑吟吟地合上《圣经》，看着她脸上紧张的表情和纠结的面部肌肉。

“你的爱是永不止息。”

走出教堂准备自己打车回住所，突然被扯住了衣摆。她在回头之前摆出尴尬的像是秘密被人发现了才会露出的笑容，但又有所预料般地闻到了对方衣物柔顺剂的熟悉香气，于是最后呈现的表情更多地像是在流泪。

“今天是我生日。”

裴珠泫低头，右手去摸她的蝴蝶骨。

“……生日快乐，姐姐。”

扣住。抬头。眼睛用力眨了一下，然后和身体一起湿掉。

“再抱我一下。

“我也只要这个。

“好不好？”

抓住蝴蝶翅膀的那一刻，她终于拥有了落地的双脚。

-完-


End file.
